Theres a moment in my mind I've scribbled&erased
by accioamber
Summary: OneShot. Huddy. House has a son with a woman named Annabelle, but their relationship is crumbling. What will happen with House's son?[got the title from the song Sentimental Guy.]SOME [SEVERE] SWEARING INVOLVED! R&R por favor!


Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own House, M.D., its characters, or actors or anything. They belong to Fox. All I own is Annabelle, Emily, and Rylan. Plus, this story came from my own mind, any similarities is purely coincidental. Hope you guys like it!

A/N: One shot. But I might bat around this idea in a real story sometime soon. I love the idea of House being a father. I don't usually like Huddy fics, but this was on my mind, so I ran with it. Plus, does anyone know how to explain how to add a new chapter to a story? Please help! And as always R&&R is appreciated!

Gregory House swung his crippled leg off of the coffee table when his wife, Annabelle, said, "It's your turn to put him to bed, Greg. Plus, he's always screaming for you anyways. You're his father."

"Don't you think I KNOW that, Annabelle? Don't you think I fucking KNOW that?" His leg had been in extraordinary pain that day, and a visit from Annabelle the whining fairy just wasn't what he needed at that point.

"Then why on earth don't you ever get up off of your ass and fucking DO something about it?"

"Because, in case you DON'T REMEMBER, infarctions HURT. And you're not helping right now, in case you haven't noticed!"

Suddenly, a little voice said, "Daddy?" A pang shot through House's heart. They'd been doing it again, fighting in front of Rylan, after they'd both promised they wouldn't anymore. Two year olds weren't supposed to hear you scream curse words at their mothers. Or vice versa.

House said, "Hey, buddy, you ready to go to bed? Come on, Daddy will tuck you in tonight. Say good night to Mommy, Ry." The little boy reached his arms out for a hug, and Annabelle leaned down and wrapped her arms around him. That was the thing about Annabelle, House thought. As much as she might piss him off, she was good to Rylan. She loved him, and that was what really mattered.

He got off the couch, grabbed his cane, and then grabbed his son with minimal awkwardness. It was still a little hard to handle a two year old with his cane grasped in his right hand. Then again, it had been a little awkward trying to grab a one year old with his cane grasped in his right hand. And an infant. Rylan giggled as his father swung him upwards.

House made his way to Rylan's room down the hall and placed his son in the tiny toddler bed with the covers already turned down. He reached down and dropped a kiss on the top of Ry's head.

"Good night, buddy. Sleep tight. I love you."

"I lub you, Daddy." He ruffled his hair and was at the doorway when he heard a "Daddy?"

House inwardly sighed at having to turn all the way around, which seemed a lot longer because of his bum leg, but made his way back. "What's the matter, kiddo?"

"Do you hate Mommy like I hate Alex at school? Alex is a meanie. Is Mommy a meanie to you?"

"Rylan, it's…it's really complicated with me and Mommy. Do you know what complicated means? It means only me and Mommy can understand what's going on and no one else can."

"But do you hate Mommy, Daddy?"

"Rylan! I said leave it alone! Now go to bed!" House felt bad for shouting at a two year old and making him shrink into his bed the way he did, but House didn't want to face his feelings about Annabelle, especially with his son.

6 months later, House was tucking a silent Rylan into bed without Annabelle sitting in the living room. They'd gotten divorced. It had hit Ry hard, especially since Annabelle had said that she was moving to California and leaving Ry in Jersey with House.

"Night, Buddy. I love you." "Daddy?" House, again, sighed inwardly, and said, "What is it, Rylan? You know it's your bedtime." "I hate Mommy just like you do." It broke House's heart to hear a three year old tell him he hated his mother. "Don't hate your Mommy, Rylan. She loves you. Now go to sleep." House knew he hadn't handled that correctly, but he was tired. Tired of life, tired of EVERYTHING. And the worst part was, he was no longer certain of the love Annabelle felt for Rylan. And she wasn't coming back, she'd said that much.

Two years later, House was tucking a bouncing Rylan into bed.

"Tomorrow, Daddy, tomorrow, tomorrow!" Rylan sang out, grinning and jumping up and down on his bed.

House forced the boy down and said, "All right, that's enough… I know you're excited about starting kindergarten tomorrow, but that's why you need a full night's rest, so you'll be ready to go tomorrow."

"Daddy, is my best friend Alex gonna be there tomorrow? 'Cause I don't know if I wanna go if Alex isn't there!"

House ruffled Ry's dark hair and said, "Alex most certaintly will be there tomorrow. Do you remember when you didn't like Alex a while ago? See how hatred dulls?"

"What's hatred? I never hatred'd Alex! He's my best friend!"

"Ok, Ry, ok." House absently twirled his cane while thinking and chuckling, remembering three years ago when he talked about what a meanie Alex was.

"I wanna say goodnight to Mommy and Emily, Daddy! Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, Mommy and Emily!" he sang again.

"Fine, but only if you calm down! Lisa, Rylan wants to say goodnight to you and the baby."

Lisa Cuddy came in, balancing an 8 month old on her hip. Rylan stood tentatively on his bed and kissed Emily on the top of her dark hair. "I lub you, Emily." He whispered.

"Oh, that was so sweet, Rylan. Are you excited about school tomorrow?" Cuddy asked, sitting on the bed next to her husband and the little boy she considered her son. "Yep, yep, yep! SCHOOL!!!" He cheered and plopped down in his spot.

"Now, what did Mommy tell you about school, Rylan, sweetheart?" Cuddy asked.

"Don't hit, don't throw things, be good and HAVE FUN!!!" He chirped happily.

"And what did I, your wonderful intelligent father, tell you?" House asked. Cuddy rolled her eyes and playfully slapped House upside the back of the head.

"Everybody lies and everybody screws up!!!" Rylan grinned.

"That's my boy." "Please don't tell your classmates your father's philosophy, Rylan. I don't want a bunch of angry parents calling me, House!" "Boy needs to stick up for himself, Cuddy. Plus, I am the genius, he should listen to me!" "Oh, that's enough! Time for bed!"

Cuddy kissed Rylan and said, "Sweet dreams, baby. I love you." House did the same and they clicked the nightlight on and walked out, leaving to tuck their daughter in and their son to happy dreams about his first day in kindergarten.

THE END!!

So, what do you think? R&R! 33


End file.
